The Fear Dimension
by Elizabeth White
Summary: Danny is stuck in a bizzare world of Nightmare's creation. Can he escape?
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

I'm sorry that this story will be short. I wanted to make it longer, but it didn't end up that way.

Prologue

Nightmare grinned as she viewed the Fear Dimension, the dimension where nightmares are created for human use. _Once I capture Danny Phantom and put him there, he'll be living his nightmares- at least till he can. _Nightmare cackled an evil laugh.

--

Clockwork sighed as he saw Nightmare's plan for revenge. _I'll have to intervene eventually, _Clockwork thought, _but, since Danny learns the hard way, I'll let this play out, for now._

Chapter one

"Beware!" The Box Ghost shouted his signature cry. Danny Phantom had a bored look on his face as he sucked him into the thermos.

"Nice work, dude." Tucker knew Danny needed the encouragement, since he'd miss his curfew again.

"Thanks, Tuck. I'd better fly home so I'm not late." Turning invisible, Danny flew off, leaving Sam and Tucker to walk home.

Danny enjoyed the breeze as he flew through the air. He loved the cold air running through his hair. Landing about a block away from his house, he walked the rest of the way.

--

Once he got to Fenton works, Danny sighed in relief. It was 9:30, plenty of time to get in as long as no ghost attacked.

As Danny walked in, his parents glanced up, shock on their faces. As Danny looked down, he smacked his head. _Great one, Fenton, you managed to forget to transform! _Danny immediately flew out before his parents could fire their weapons. Transforming outside and out of view, Danny walked into his house.

"Danny, you missed Phantom! Too bad he flew away before we could catch him and tear him apart molecule by molecule." Jack's disappointment was obvious as Danny gulped.

"Well, young man, looks like you got home on time. Try to make it a habit." Maddie's expression of gratitude also made Danny gulp. He knew that, with ghosts to fight, he wouldn't be able to make it a habit.

**In the Ghost Zone...**

Clockwork very rarely worried. After all, he was the Master of all time. Why would he need to worry?

Now, however, he was worried. Nightmare was planning revenge on Danny, and he knew it could possibly kill Danny if she went through with it. He wanted to stop her, but knew that it needed to occur if Danny was to learn the lesson. That was why he was worried. After all, Danny was **his** responsibility. That was why Clockwork decided to let it run its course. Danny needed the experience if he was to face his destiny.

**At Casper High...**

"I don't know, Sam. My ghost sense is going off all the time, but I see nothing. Could a ghost be spying on me?"

"I don't know, Danny. It's possible, I guess, but why would a ghost do it? They know you're dangerous."

"Yeah, you're right, except I'm still worried."

"Don't be. Everything will be fine." Suddenly, the hall filled with purple smoke. Sam and Danny coughed. Danny felt a hand grip him and assumed it was Sam. His assumption was shattered when he started rising. Pain shot through him and Danny blacked out.

**In the Ghost Zone...**

Danny felt groggy. He woke up with a start and instantly recognized the place as Nightmare's castle. Transforming, Danny tried to fly away but was stopped by a purple cage. Danny was trapped.

"Well, ghost child, looks like you are my prisoner." Danny blasted the cage, but it didn't make a dent. "Don't bother, Danny. It's indestructible." Nightmare appeared and Danny flinched.

"**You** kidnapped me! Why? What is your reason?" Nightmare only grinned. My revenge will be complete, she thought, once he is trapped.

"Time for you to see your town without their protector." The scepter raised, Danny saw the mirror show ghosts with free reign over Amity Park. The scenes were horrific. People scattered as an army led by the Fright Knight invaded the town. Danny couldn't hear anything, but he saw them capture Sam and torture her. Danny's anger grew as he saw them slap her and suffocate her.

Unknown by Danny, none of it was real. The mirror had two purposes. The first was to show a place in time. The second was to show you fears.

Nightmare noticed a green light enveloping Danny. I'd better put him in the Fear Dimension before it's too late, Nightmare thought. She swept her scepter over Danny and purple light enveloped him. Nightmare laughed as the cage disappeared and Danny floated to a doorway.

"Be prepared for your worst fears, Danny Phantom!" Nightmare cackled as she threw him into the Fear Dimension.

**In the Fear Dimension...**

Danny gasped as darkness surrounded him. _Where am I? _Danny felt disoriented until a purple light nearly blinded him. When it stopped, Skulker was in front of him and he was in a cage.

"I have you, ghost child." Dread filled Danny as Skulker pulled out a huge knife.

"Nooo!" Danny yelled as the knife came close to his neck. Right before Danny was decapitated, another purple light came.

Suddenly, Skulker was gone and Vlad was in front of him, attacking. Danny created a shield, but the beam went through and hit him, hard.

"Daniel, do you not know where you are? In this place, your powers are useless." Vlad cackled as Danny yelled out in pain.

"I will not let you WIN!" Danny yelled as he shot an ectoplasmic energy beam. It went right through Vlad. "How are you doing that?"

"My dear child, do you not see it? Oh well, you're only fourteen." Vlad laughed as he attacked Danny.


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

Sorry about the length of the story. I know it's short.

Chapter Two

**In the Ghost Zone...**

Nightmare's eyes glimmered as she saw Danny's pain. _Considering he's half-human, he'll not last for more than a day,_ she thought.

Clockwork suddenly appeared behind her. "You're not allowed to kill him, Nightmare. I'll strip you of your power first." Nightmare only smiled.

"Don't even try, Clockwork. You know was well as I do the Fear Dimension will continue to exist without me and that only my power can release him from it." Clockwork frowned at that. He had known it all along, but had hoped Nightmare would forget. Then again, he had known she wouldn't forget that detail.

"Nightmare, you must release him. If you don't the timeline will be forever altered." Nightmare only smiled.

"You think I don't know. Hah! Of course, I know. He's supposed to defeat my attempt to change the world forever in the future. That's why I've put him where he can't escape, to ensure my rule!"

"Have you forgotten the ghost that assists Danny?"

"No, that is why I'm preventing Ashley Phantom from existing. Without Danny, you'll not be able to stop my bright future!" Nightmare cackled as Clockwork left, saying one final thought.

"You will release my charge. If you don't, the consequences will be dire." Nightmare's grin vanished as Clockwork disappeared.

**In the Real World...**

Sam rang the doorbell of Fenton works. She was worried about Danny. After the purple smoke, he had disappeared. Sam hoped Danny was home.

A worried Maddie Fenton answered the door. "Sam, thank goodness. Is Danny with Tucker?"

"No, he's not. I was hoping he'd be home."

"No, he's nowhere, not at school, Nasty Burger, or the park. WHERE IS MY SON?" Maddie felt heaviness in her heart. _Where's my baby boy?_

"Mrs. Fenton, I was with Danny at school till a purple smoke came. After it was clear, Danny was gone." Sam said this with urgency as Maddie's eyes filled with realization.

"Jack, come quick! Danny's been kidnapped!"

**In the Fear Dimension...**

Pain coursed through Danny as purple light blinded him for the twelfth time. When the light stopped, Pariah Dark stood in front of Danny. Danny saw that he wasn't in the ecto-suit.

"Now, child, you shall perish!" Danny created a shield, but Pariah Dark's ectoblast right through and hit Danny. I don't see how I can take this, Danny thought. Pariah Dark's laugh echoed in the air as Danny moaned.

"I'll never give UP!" Danny yelled as bright green light enveloped his body. Floating into the air, Pariah Dark vanished as the Fear Dimension, and Nightmare, tried to contain Danny.

**In the Real World...**

Sam, Tucker, and the Fentons sighed as they left the police station. Since Danny hadn't been missing for 24 hours, he wasn't considered a missing person. Sam had yelled at them for that.

At Fenton works, Sam combed over Danny's ghost files. When she came upon Nightmare, she gasped at the mention of a purple scepter. She quickly called Tucker.

"Tucker!"

"Sam? I thought you'd never call. What'd you find out from Danny's ghost files?"

"According to his files, Nightmare has a purple scepter and it emits purple energy. Nightmare kidnapped Danny!"

"Who's Nightmare?" Sam gasped but sighed in relief when she saw Jazz.

"Nightmare's the ghost of fears, Jazz." Turning back to her conversation with Tucker, she continued. "Tuck, meet Jazz and me at the park."

**At the park...**

"Sam, I know how you feel."

"No, Jazz, you don't. I'm Danny's girlfriend; you're his sister."

"That's why I know how you feel. I love him too, Sam." Jazz's eyes got full of tears, and Sam's guilt grew.

"Alright already. Are we here to help Danny or not!" Tucker's exasperation was obvious to Sam and Jazz. Sam pulled out her laptop.

"I downloaded Danny's ghost files so we could see the information on Nightmare." The three teens read over the information. Most of the information they wanted, her powers of attack and lair location, were unknown.

"Darn it! WHERE COULD SHE BE?" Sam's anger was getting the best of her.

"Sam, you need to calm down. The location may not be given, but the directions are given." Sam calmed after Jazz's statement. _Maybe we'll find my boyfriend after all,_ Sam thought.

**In the Ghost Zone...**

Nightmare's anger grew as she saw Danny's resistance to the Pariah Dark illusion. _I can't believe one ghost can be that powerful. I'll have to eliminate him another way, but how?_

**In the Fear Dimension**

Danny's strength was spent when he opened his eyes. _What is going on? Is this place a dreamland?_ Realization came over Danny as he saw the scene slowly materialize.

"I'm in a nightmare!" Just as Danny screamed this out, Nightmare appeared.

"Well, well, you're smarter than you look. You've figured out that you're in my Fear Dimension." Danny's eyes started glowing.

"Don't even bother, Danny. Nothing, not even your unleashed potential, can save you." Nightmare cackled an all-too-familiar laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why, dear fool, have you not realized it yet? You're destined to be more powerful that even Vlad Plasmius."

"WHAT! I'm going to be that powerful!"

"I know. I hardly believed it too, but then I saw how you nearly destroyed my wonderful creation."

"What wonderful creation? This Fear Dimension of yours is an eternal nightmare!"

"Exactly. Enough talk! I'll kill you myself!" Raising her scepter, purple ghosts, nine in all, appeared. "Destroy him, my minions!" Danny created an shield, but the ghosts shot through.

"Nooo!"


	3. No power

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

Chapter Three

**In the Ghost Zone...**

Tucker drove the Specter Speeder as Sam and Jazz formulated a plan and researched 'Nightmare, mistress of fears' on the Internet. They only got one link.

"According to this, Nightmare created the Fear Dimension to create human nightmares. If any person is put in it, they are doomed to die. That must be where she put Danny," Sam blurted out.

"That's why we can't find him. He's not in the Ghost Zone!" Jazz's voice was on the brink of despair.

"Wait up, Jazz. According to this, if Nightmare is defeated in battle, she must destroy the Fear Dimension."

"That's true, Sam, but it also says that you're powerless once in there."

"Oh, no." Sam's face paled. "We've got to find him!"

**In the Fear Dimension...**

Danny yelled out from the pain. _I don't know if I can take this. After all, I'm only a half-ghost._ Danny gasped when Nightmare punched him in the gut.

"Give up, child! Your powers are useless here!"

"All except one." Danny concentrated on absorbing all his energy.

"No!" Nightmare yelled as energy emitted from Danny's body, pulsating over and over. "Stop, before your destroy my creation!" Nightmare was desperate.

"That's the idea!" Danny yelled as cracks started to form around them. The Fear Dimension was crumbling when, suddenly, Danny stopped emitting energy. Nightmare was furious.

"I'll destroy you!"

"Time out." Time froze as Clockwork appeared and put a time medallion on Danny.

"Clockwork? Why are **you** here?"

"To free you from the Fear Dimension. What Nightmare didn't know when I gave her power over fears is that I can use the powers she has when I please."

"Why did you give Nightmare her powers? She's a psycho!"

"Because she didn't start that way. You see, I once married a ghost and had twin daughters. One is named Time, the other, Nightmare." Danny was stunned. "Time inherited my time powers, whereas Nightmare received nothing. I kept my daughters existence a secret, due to the rule against interacting with regular ghosts unless told to. One day, when Nightmare turned 18, I bestowed upon her a title and a purpose. She was good at the time, but her position took her down a path of evil. Now I'm an enemy of my own daughter." Clockwork's words were filled with regret.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you. Can we get outta here?"

"Of course." After Danny, Clockwork, and Nightmare got out, Clockwork said, "Time in." Nightmare screamed when she saw where she was.

"Clockwork! How dare you interfere!"

"How dare you disobey me, Nightmare. Now I shall strip you of your power." Nightmare screamed as her purple scepter was taken away. Purple and red energy emitted from Nightmare and was absorbed by the scepter. Aging started to appear on Nightmare till she evaporated. Clockwork's face was troubled.

"Clockwork, are you okay?"

"Yes. I knew the day would come when I'd be forced to ruin my own daughter. I'm just glad it took so long." Danny patted his back in sympathy. "Time for you to meet up with your friends."

"Danny! You're okay!" Sam jumped out and hugged Danny. "Did you defeat Nightmare?"

"Nope, Clockwork did. He stripped her of her power and she no longer exists."

"Danny, Nightmare does still exist." Clockwork couldn't conceal the truth.

"What? But, how?"

"She's my daughter, Danny. She'll always exist." Sam gasped at the revelation. "Danny, Sam, and others, it's time for you to go home." With a wave of his staff, they were home.

Epilogue

Nightmare groaned as she rested in the Fear Dimension. Hatred grew in her as she thought of Danny Phantom. How will she attack Danny Phantom now?


End file.
